


Are We in a Wonderland?

by Reicchi



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [1]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Actually it's my first time writing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, More than fluff, Please Don't Kill Me, Toruka Christmas, What the shit did I write?, and too sweet, how does this site work, too lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reicchi/pseuds/Reicchi
Summary: Sometimes snowing is too unpredictable and magical, ne.First prompt of Toruka Christmas - Winter Wonderland.





	Are We in a Wonderland?

**Author's Note:**

> Um.. h-hii, Reicchi is here.
> 
> I still can't understand what do I do here when I have a lot of things to do haha
> 
> It's my first time writing in general and decided to do it in English. _Great._  
>  Please don't read this, it's too lame gah  
> I rewrote in for... 3 or 4 times..? And I still don't like sooo much but I can't do it anymore haha
> 
> Thank you Shion-san and Justice-san for another heavenlike month of Toruka~  
> And can't wait for everyone's woorks!

"Hey, Toru-san, _look_! Look there!" Takahiro runs up to the window watching how the first snow is falling outside the warm flat in prestige area of Tokyo with delight on his face.

* * *

One Ok Rock's Ambitions European tour have just finished and everyone — _even Taka_ — decided to go back to Japan and rest there before the next step of their tour. Ryota and Tomoya were with their families — _they have just become dads_ — in other cities, probably, changing diapers and spending sleepless night with their so sweet and small kids.

It was a good — _even great_ — thing for Takahiro because now no one can burst into his or guitarist's unit with pizzas, snacks and a shit ton of beer while he has the sweetest time with Toru — probably on bed, couch or other place they found. _I can't listen to their jokes about our love making mou!_

So today they were alone in leader place jamming and writing new songs as they used to, sometimes taking breaks to eat or remind each other of their _deep love_ — they did everything they couldn't do during their tour.

And now they were sitting in the living room enjoying the festive dinner they had prepared _together_ — Toru had to wash all the ingredients or watch the time while Taka was cooking, because the vocalist did not allow the man to do more complex work. « _I don't need firemen in the unit on Christmas evening_ _»_ guitarist still heard Taka's voice in his head when he had said it to him _._

But even so, Toru enjoyed the time spent with his beloved. He didn’t have to weight down his brain with recipes and try to understand how it all worked — Taka did everything for him while he hugged him and listened to how he quietly murmured the songs under his breath. In addition, he could whisper in Taka's ear about how he loves him — making smaller man blush every time — or what else he wants to eat, because in the kitchen Takahiro was calm and cozy, not spitting fire on his every action.

* * *

Actually, Toru doesn't listen to what Taka tells to him about his ideas for new album, Dome tour or his American friends — not because guitarist doesn't like what he says — just he is more interested in viewing Taka's grown hair again. It even starts to curl on ends like in the old days. _Well, his hair would be more curly if he hadn’t ruined it_ _—_

That’s why leader didn’t notice Taka to jump from his place running to the other part of living room. "Are we in _Wonderland_ , Toru-san?" Toru wakes up from his dreamy mood — _ah, he is ready to spend an eternity with Takahiro like this_ — to looks at large window, near which Taka is jumping from delight. He notices a huge amount of snowflakes falling from the night sky.

"No, we're in Tokyo and this is just a snow," he rises from the table and walks over to Taka to take a look at night Tokyo that is illuminated by a myriad of lights and strewn with white flakes. "Yeah, it's still Tokyo," he says with low voice and emotionless face after examining the area snaking his arm around Taka's waist.

"You could play along mou," Taka frowns and angrily glances at the guitarist looking like a child who didn't get his candies. But the view is more interesting for him so he doesn't even start his usual fight, "Moron."

"Sorry," he tries to apologize with small giggle but vocalist doesn't even listen to Toru and the shit he wanted to say interrupting him.

"But it definitely looks like Wonderland! Winter Wonderland," he says, his glance follows snowflakes dancing on the air. "We're in Japan and I checked weather-forecast today's morning and there was no snow or something until the end of winter so it's _magic_!"

Toru chooses to not break this childish atmosphere and leans closer to his beloved deciding to go with the flow — to "play along" as Taka said, "It's a way for sky to tell you something important..."

"And what is it?" vocalist almost bounces on the spot with curiosity waiting for answer. Toru is even shocked for second because _does he seriously believe in my words as a little child? Is he still sane or music have made him crazy in the end?_

Toru lovingly smiles at him and glances the last time out of the window. " _Merry Christmas, Takahiro,_ " and with a little chuckle he gently kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for thiiiiis *hides under all paper with texts
> 
> And sorry for all grammar mistakes and typos, English isn't my mother tongue


End file.
